


If The World Was Ending

by Lesteys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesteys/pseuds/Lesteys
Summary: An Iwaoi songfic of "If The World Was Ending" by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	If The World Was Ending

Iwaizumi was driving down the freeway when the earthquake hit. He was busy driving, so he didn’t notice the earthquake at all, but hearing about it later really made him think. His thoughts drift to Oikawa. What was he doing when the earthquake happened? Was he out drinking? Was he home watching some volleyball game on tv? Iwaizumi sighs. It had been a year since he last talked to Oikawa after their nasty break-up. He thought he had finally moved on thanks to his last relationship with Ennoshita, he’d had the self-restraint not to reach out to Oikawa, at least, so that must mean something.

They had both known that Oikawa was a playboy. They had both known that they’d break up eventually. The pull was just too strong, though, and they dated anyway.

He thought back to all the times they thought the world was ending and spent the nights in each others’ arms. The nights that they’d forget their fears and just exist together. He thought about how Oikawa would always joke that ‘The sky is falling, Iwa-chan! This is the end for me!’. Even on those nights, when Oikawa was his most obnoxiously depressed version of himself, they would pull each other close and keep one anothers' pain at bay, not needing to say goodbye for the night.

Oikawa thought of Iwaizumi as soon as the earthquake hit. He wasn’t even scared when it happened; he was too busy wondering how Iwaizumi would react to the potential end of the world. His mind wandered to Iwaizumi and the night they went out to all the bars in the city for his birthday. That night, they’d barely staggered through the door together and passed out a tangled mess of limbs on the couch, just happy to be together in their drunken stupor. It had been a year since that day and its aftermath, and Oikawa can finally think about Iwaizumi without crying, or at the very least cringing in regret for what he’d done.

They had both known Oikawa would cheat. They had both expected only to last about a year. They didn’t care. They loved each other anyway.

He thought back to when they’d lost to Kurasuno. It had felt like the end of the world to Oikawa, so Iwaizumi had come over to comfort him and they’d spent the night lamenting their loss together. Laying in Iwaizumi’s arms, all of Oikawa’s troubles had seemed to melt away. He gave a small sorrowful smile at the memory of babbling nonsense about aliens and the world ending for real in an attempt to distract himself, and somewhere along the lines he asked what he intended to be a random question at the moment, “If the world was ending, you’d come over, right?” To which Iwaizumi had looked him dead in the eyes and responded solemnly, “Of course. I’ll love you forever, Oikawa.” Oikawa was dumbfounded and lamely replied with a, “You too. Goodnight.”

They had both known Oikawa didn’t mean it. They had both known forever would end entirely too soon. They chose to live for today, instead.

Suddenly, as Oikawa sat in his home ruminating on what may have been his only shot at true love and Iwaizumi frowned watching the news broadcast predicting multiple devastating earthquakes whilst reminiscing about his brief yet blissful relationship with Oikawa, another earthquake rattled the area. A much bigger and more dangerous earthquake, that threatened to end either or both of their worlds. Iwaizumi immediately grabbed his keys and headed toward Oikawa’s apartment as quickly as he could. They both thought about how they had promised to spend their last moments together. Oikawa began to sob from a mixture of fright and regret. They both thought about how they loved each other, even if they weren’t perfect. Iwaizumi burst into Oikawa’s apartment as small rubble began to fall from the ceiling. They both thought about how much they had missed one another in their year apart. Oikawa ran into Iwaizumi’s arms, barely choking out through tears, “What are you doing here..?” Iwaizumi gave a pained smile laced with fear. “I said if the world was ending I’d come over, right?” They both wept as more earthquakes shook the building, and they held each other close as the floors above fell upon them, crushing them both.


End file.
